


Withstand

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn in a Storm, blood mention, handjob, top!Zoro, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: One stormy day...





	Withstand

_More..._

 

Tall, stone-blue waves crash loudly. Massive watery arms that rock the Thousand Sunny. Threatening to capsize the Brig Sloop, to drag him under. Below a turbulent surf.

 

_Zoro..._

 

Two body's crash against a hard Adam hull. Zoro's back up against smooth planking. His Captain right on top of him. Midway through a kiss that's turned bloody, colliding with the inner wall. Raking teeth, and splitting lips. Though they don't stop it. The two Pirates. Wouldn't be the first time they've shared each other while tasting the specific metalic pang that comes from one or both of them.

Zoro's grabbed hold of his Captain's ruffly red shirt. The swells of the New World shifting. They're dropped onto the floor. Sliding, as the empty passage tips. Sunny creaking his every complaint, as do ropes that hold crates and barrels secure so as not to roll around in the event of a storm. Luffy's back comes against one of these thickly woven rope nets. Winding both arms into it. Tethering himself there, as his ship's jarred sharply. Encouraged to the very bottom of a cavernous swell. His First Mate staggering, fighting the tumble of gravity that threatens to send him unceremoniously down the corridor on his ass. Instead, the Swordsman's made a lunge. Grasping narrow hips wearing black cargos. A part of Zoro realizing, as he's holding on. He really does miss those old ratty denim cut-offs.

A structural groan is spoken out of thousand year old trees that provided the timber of which Sunny had been built, reverberating in every wooden bone under the two Pirates' feet. Telling of an angered ocean that throbs all around them. Weather because of some clash in nearby islands' magnetics, or freak electrical storm high in the atmosphere, neither knew. Nor cared to know. Zoro grinning at his Captain, and Luffy's smirking back at his First Mate. Watching one another. Their world, a literal chaos all around them.

 

_Oh... gods..._

 

Zoro's arms come warmly around Luffy's middle, providing an unexpectedly gentle friction between them. Husking a breath into the shell of his Sencho's ear. “Don't. Let. Go.” Following a long lick that has the younger man winding his wrists further into the netting. Anticipation, and then it's as if some sort of poison is leached away. Zoro's teeth that sink in, biting down into salty flesh at the grove of the younger man's neck and shoulder. Powerful jaws control pressure. Testing elasticity in cords of thinly stacked muscle he knows are so enormously powerful. Just shy of breaking through his Captain's rubbery flesh, before letting off. Softly lapping at red, angry indentations he's left behind. Luffy panting into the other's pierced left ear. Kissing down Zoro's bronze neck. The older man smells of steel polish, and sake. Spiced with sweat, and whatever thing makes him taste like... just him. Luffy's never been able to figure out what it is, that Zoro tastes like. There doesn't seem to be anything else, tastes quite like his nakama.

 

_Nothing tastes better..._

 

The Pirate Captain's left two dark hickeys amid a smatter of love bites along his Swordsman's strong jaw to junctured collarbone. Zoro sounds nice, dragging blunt fingernails over Luffy's back. Managing a steady, still incredibly _slight_ roll, all this time. Slowly roiling the younger man, and so his Captain's already grown hard without his noticing. Bulge in his pants, hot and straining against the black material. His green haired nakama grinning. Zoro attacks already swollen lips, bringing one hand around to cup the other's groin. His Captain's hard appendage vaguely pulsing beneath five calloused fingers. Luffy's enormous, bottomless brown eyes look at his First Mate. Holding onto the rope net, as they're pitched sideways. A few heavy crashes echo from somewhere, which they ignore. Nobody's screaming, so it's not important.

 

Luffy keens loudly. Variants of his lover's name, until his lungs are all out of air. Forced to drag it all back in. Brought to the edge of tears, for the gradual motions of his Swordsman's hand on him over his clothes.

 

_More..._

 

Green coat and hamaraki are too much, for how hot it is down here. Zoro pitching the heavy fabric to the floor, only to have it swept immediately away for a pitch of their ship lifting on a high swell. Tilting them sharply over. But there is no way he'll be letting go. His Sencho leaning forward, with his arms woven up into the netting on either side of him. Luffy's used their angle to lick along a gnarled ridge-line of the scar that bisected his Swordsman's chest. Right hip to opposite shoulder.

Zoro's one remaining jade eye closing, thrilled for the warm lave that's rushing his blood. His head going soft and floaty, as if he could be drunk from it. This feeling. Luffy's neck stretching out to give more attention to the marred surface, before his First Mate's held the younger fully back against the crates. Sunny twirling on fitting Blue surf to make them feel it in their bellies. Enough that they're dizzied, when Zoro's tongue intrudes between unwary lips. Prying open Luffy's teeth, to explore the warm cave of the younger man's mouth. The swordsman grinning, as he's nipped into a sweet blood-swollen lip.

Luffy tastes like salted meat.

The tide pulls their ship rapidly, and they're conscious to the sensation they've felt long before. Of the vessel they're riding on leave the surface of the Blue. Surrounded all around by nothing but air. Zoro hugged to his Captain, in expectation of the splashdown that has them bobbing and swaying in the storm.

 

_Luffy..._

 

The shorts, he doesn't like anyway. Zoro rips through black cotton. Exposing smooth tanned thighs, and the fact that his Captain doesn't wear boxers. Or anything at all, underneath his clothes. Thick, red erection laying with want against one leg. Pirate Captain Monkey D Luffy releasing a loaded moan, for his Swordsman stroking along him. Keening, at the firm hold Zoro takes at his base. Shortly followed by heat, and warm pressure. A slippery wet tongue, teasing Luffy's weeping red slit. Stroking gently. His Sencho's words segmenting and elongated, until they're unrecognizable. Animal-like sounds, riding after battle on the shoulders of ragged breathing, rather than any ascertainable speech. He says more. Luffy. This way. These half interpretatable sounds that carry so much significance, vastly outweighing anything _actual words_ ever seemed to.

 

_Ahhhhn-!!_

 

Luffy's stroked again, and a few more times. Slowly. And with reverence. His First Mate watching closely, with one half lidded green eye blown black. Zoro laves the red marks he's left on the other's neck, while gathering what he's milked from his Captain's pleasure. Coating himself with slick seamen. He's wedged back Luffy's lithe legs. Inhuman flexibility folding the younger easily, as he's breached.

Sighing out everything, and wrapped both arms around the older's neck. Luffy begs, half incoherently. Begs for more, or for faster, or for slower. Each instruction never fully being issued, yet is followed through in most blissful totally by his nakama. Zoro sweating for the pace he's set. Grinding hard in where he knows his Captain is most sensitive. A feral smile, when he's attained an angle that drags the head of his cock over the younger's prostate. Burying fulling inside, to watch Luffy's dark eyelashes flutter over half rolled back brown irises.

 

_Captain..._

 

The Storm isn't over. They're still adrift at sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
